


Selfish Brat | Hani + Heechul

by fiestar



Category: EXID (Band), K-pop, Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hybrids, Cat/Human Hybrids, Dog/Human Hybrids, Dom/sub, Dominant Bottom, Dominant Masochism, F/F, F/M, Hybrids, Masochist, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Reluctant Sadist, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 02:43:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16925046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiestar/pseuds/fiestar
Summary: Follow me onTumblrfor more.





	Selfish Brat | Hani + Heechul

Mail spread across the low coffee table like a patchwork tablecloth of monochrome words and generic floral stamps except for one envelope that stood out from the rest. It’s powder blue color made it hard to lose it in the mix of bills and credit card ads. You easily pluck it from the table, ignoring the envelope it knocks off the table, and read it. It’s addressed to you from your best friend, Uhm Ji Eun. You almost groan. The last time you received an envelope from her it was more gaudy–a baby pink thing covered with paper doilies and about a pound of glitter, inside was an invitation to a party that was as outlandish as its packaging and topped with a tiny satin bow–though you’re sure this will hold the same message. Upon tearing it open you realize it does. This time the invitation is more tame with no bow; just the usual time, date, and RSVP email, with a small message of “you’ve been invited to Ji Eun’s second adoption party!”

Maybe if you shove the card and the envelope down the garbage disposal you can pretend you never received them, then claim you have a previous engagement the day of when she undoubtedly calls you to demand an explanation as to why her best friend isn’t in attendance. You check the date. It’s a week away which gives you enough time to make actual plans with someone instead of hiding out in your apartment. Whenever you pull this tactic with co-workers who invite you to baby showers as if idle banter over the copy machine opens the door to being someone’s godmother, or those God awful moments you run into an old high school acquaintance and they insist on meeting up sometime later in the week you always pull a no-show, but Ji Eun would not accept that. She’s probably parade the whole party over to your apartment and demand you come with them or else. The or else probably involving being loud and obnoxious outside your door so one of your neighbors files a noise complaint. You already had two strikes from doing a favor for Ji Eun and she knew it. It had happened just after she adopted her first hybrid. Hopefully, her newest family wasn’t as fussy or you would march them both to the nearest hybrid kennel after Ji Eun had departed to do something or the other with the half-assed excuse that your mom had wanted to have an impromptu family dinner.

Your hand twitches towards your phone on the edge of the coffee table. If you called your mom right now you’d catch her before she started making dinner and would probably be able to weasel a family gathering in next Saturday without going through the whole “when am I getting some more grandkids” spiel. At this point that woman didn’t even care about you being married, she just wanted to beat her sister’s legion of ten grandkids. Your older sister had eight out of the way, but she had started ten years before you due to your eleven year age gap. A shudder runs through you when you realize a family dinner would involve your sister, and in turn, your army of nieces and nephews. You let your hand flop against the edge of the couch. There’s no way you’re getting out of this party. Maybe it won’t be as bad as when she adopted Hee Yeon. She’s an absolute brat. If she doesn’t get her way she’ll whine, and pout, and be otherwise very childish until Ji Eun gives in and gives her what she wants. Usually it’s something that can wait, like sex, but what Hee Yeon wants, Hee Yeon wants.

That’s where your first two strikes, since moving in three years ago, had come from. Your building allowed pets as well as hybrids, so that wasn’t the problem. The problem was that Hee Yeon wanted to play and you hadn’t finished your workload for that day at the office. That day your nerves had been going haywire because you knew Hee Yeon was coming to stay with you for the next week and a half and Ji Eun had asked if you could buy her a few toys to keep at your house for when she stayed over. You’d complied and scrolled through every website you could find for cat hybrid toys. Of course, there were plenty to choose from seeing as hybrids had been a booming market for years. Even your mother had had one, a dog of some type, when she was much younger. With the fact that Hee Yeon is a black Persian in mind, you’d searched through all the girlish sites and even a few of the male hybrid sections to be sure you weren’t missing any gems. The packages were set to arrive that day and you’d been completely terrified that someone would open them and think some lonely and kinky lady lived in apartment 6C. It would only be partially true. You did happen to have a few less than vanilla preferences, but you weren’t lonely. Though even your own mother seemed to be convinced otherwise.

Luckily, when you’d gotten home you found the packages sat neatly next your door once you entered and Hee Yeon laying under the kitchen table with a pink note from Ji Eun sticking out of her back pocket. That’s as far as the tranquil times went because as soon as you started your work at the kitchen table, with Hee Yeon still under it, she decided she wanted to play and started batting at your knees to get them to part. Instead, you crosses them and continued typing on your laptop, to which the little Persian had responded with a bout of loud, angry mewling. You’d gotten a knock on your door from the landlord within half an hour with a note about two strikes on my name. Hee Yeon quieted after a scolding and a lollipop between her lips. Eventually she finished the piece of candy and wiggles her way between your legs. You still have faint scars on the insides of your thighs from her over excited nibbling.

You stand and leave the invitation on the couch. If her newest pet is half the brat Hee Yeon is you’re barring both of them from staying over. Forever. The toys you’d bought for Hee Yeon had come in handy so if the new rule of your apartment being a no-go zone for Ji Eun’s hybrids, you’d at least drop them off at her place so they wouldn’t collect dust in your bottom dresser drawer.

* * *

It’s Thursday, you have three days to get out of Ji Eun’s party. People drunk on wine and the prospect of a new hybrid to play with wasn’t something you saw as particularly appealing. And then there was the whole thing with Hee Yeon living in the house the party will be hosted at. Ji Eun was generous with her cat girl and let her play with who she wanted, when she wanted. When you asked Ji Eun about why she spoiled the little Persian so much, she’d insisted she was just being a good mother by letting Hee Yeon do more or less as she pleased. She made it a point to remind me Hee Yeon wasn’t allowed to cook without supervision and was strictly prohibited from using any cleaning chemicals. You bit your tongue and refrained from pointing out that cooking and cleaning sounded more like chores than Ji Eun wanted to believe, so in a way she wasn’t making Hee Yeon miss much.

The one thing she definitely did miss was, amazingly, you. For the first few days after she went home following Ji Eun’s business trip she was begging to visit again, but with quite a few lengthy texts ranting about how the coquettish hybrid was a bit too much for you at times had her keeping Hee Yeon away, but that was in your territory. At Ji Eun’s house the bratty little thing will have the home field advantage as well as her own personal cheerleader with Ji Eun undoubtedly egging her on drunkenly in the background. In that case there was no way you could tell her no. Maybe it wasn’t too late to call your parents and brave the hyper swarm of nieces and nephews that would surely greet you upon arrival. You weighed your options and decided drunk friends are better than drunk family. Looks like you’re heading out. This new hybrid will need a welcoming gift and if this turnout is anything like the party for Hee Yeon, he’ll be buried in toys by the end of the night. On the drive across town you mull over what to get him.

All you know from your texts with Ji Eun, which you sent to throw her off your trail if you did end up bailing, was his name is Hee Chul and he’s a Siberian Husky. With that enlightening information you turn into the mostly empty parking lot of a hybrid and adult toy store. You wrinkle your nose at the musk of perfumes that bombard you when you first enter but quickly get over it. It’s better to douse the entire store in a thick synthetic scent than let the smell of hybrids linger in the air. It’s a liability for all the particularly territorial hybrids that have trouble accepting others’ foreign scents in their vicinity. But right now, the only other people in the store are the woman behind the register and a man and his dog hybrid, a non-threatening puppy at that. You skirt past the human side of the store in favor of the toys that are more suited for Hee Chul. A collar would do well, but everyone would be thinking the same thing as you. You decide to get one anyway since they’re rather cheap and get him another present to go with it. The man and his pup are standing in front of the build-a-collar wall, looking at the various chain types and colors.

You easily find a thin silver collar you like and pick out some charms to go on it. It would be nice if it said his name, so you hunt up the proper characters. It takes a minute since you have to find the ones that are shaped to fit in the spaces to spell out his name, but once you do you drop them in the baggy they provide at the station along with the collar. There’s a soft clink and you look down to see the “ㅎ” has fallen out of the bag. You bend over to get it and as soon as it’s in the bag you feel a presence to your right. Its not unfamiliar but still unexpected and you jump at the sudden contact. When you look down the puppy from before is batting his wide eyes at you with an expression of pure excitement on his face. You ruffle his ears as you look around for his owner. He’s by the register, checking out the collar they decided on. As he turns to leave he sees his puppy has wandered away and whistles for him. The hybrid whimpers and grabs your arm, then presses himself to your leg. You can feel his dick pressed hard against your thigh, but think nothing of it. It’s common for hybrid puppies to get over excited in new places. You gentle tug at the fur of his ears and he moans into your arm. It’s not the reaction you expected but it calms him into a less sporadic state.

“I have him!” You call over to the man who’s now frantically searching the store for his puppy. His eyes snap to me and he immediately sighs in relief. The puppy looks up at you with wide eyes when you shift my weight to my other leg. The movement unintentionally puts more pressure on his straining dick.

“So cute,” you squeal, tapping his nose. “But you have to go now, honey.” You nod your head towards his waiting owner. The puppy grinds his hips up against you a few more times before scurrying off to his owner who he immediately clings to. Most people would be off put by a stranger’s puppy so blatantly seeking pleasure from them but you had lots of training in that department thanks to Hee Yeon and you thought it was cute that they weren’t completely used to being around other people yet.

The man waves a thanks to you before dragging his excited pup out the door. You continue your browsing and end up in the BDSB corner of the hybrid side. The wall is covered with tail clamps, ear clamps, dog whistles, and things you can’t even name, but what catches your attention are the bark collars. Some of them look like actual collars, but some are lopped way too small to be collars. You pluck one off the wall and read the packaging. You guess was correct; it’s not a collar: it’s a cock ring. There’s a piece the size of a bottle cap that clips to their collars and registers if they raise their voice over a certain decibel. If they do a low voltage shock will get sent to their dick. Apparently, the pleasure will shut them up. You grab a pale blue one for Hee Chul, then think better of it and hunt up the female version for Hee Yeon.

The lady behind the counter vaguely examines your purchases as she bags them.

“These actually work really well. I have a Corgi and she will not stop screaming when she’s in heat until she’s cum at least three times.” She presses a few buttons after you swipe your card before continuing. “I just turned it to the lowest decibel setting and let her moan herself to an orgasm. After the fourth she was out like a light.” She beams you a saucy wink, then digs around behind the counter for something. She produces a card and drops it into your hand.

“They have way better toys than here. I personally have only bought toys from there since I found them.” You don’t look at what she handed you, just nod and wave over your shoulder as you leave. In the car you simply tuck it into the bag with the toys and start the drive home. It’s not until you’re wrapping the toys–with leftover Christmas wrap that has a white and pale blue striped pattern–then you remember the card. You leave it on the table next to the presents as you go to find a Sharpie to label each parcel with. After quickly scribbling each hybrid’s name on their designated present you pick up the card. It’s a little business card with pale pink words typed on white cardstock. There’s the name of a business: Pet Palace, and a website. Curiosity gets the best of you and you set your laptop on your stomach after migrating from the kitchen to your bedroom. The website has the same pink and white color scheme with a bar awaiting a password set in the center. A frown forms on your face as you look at the card. It’s blank besides the name and web address but you flip it over anyway. The action causes light to catch across something printed below the website. It looks like glossed writing stamped on the otherwise matte card. It’s a mix of numbers and you decide it couldn’t hurt to type it in. Your laptop gives out a happy ding before loading the website. A disclaimer immediately pops up: _Welcome, Pet Palace patron– This website is for the business of adopting and training hybrids as well as submissives. For the best experience on our website please fill out this brief survey before continuing._ With your attention thoroughly captured you click to take the survey. It’s filled with simple questions like “preferred species” and “preferred gender” but as soon as you click “submissive” as your preferred hybrid behavior after contemplating if you could truly deal with a hybrid like Hee Yeon all the time–the sweet little girl never listens if it’s something she doesn’t want to hear. “Selective hearing”, Ji Eun calls it–it links you to another page. The page is a neatly organized collection of female hybrid head shots with a small paragraph about them. You save the tab to your favorites before shifting your laptop to the side and preparing for tomorrow.

* * *

You contemplate if it’s too late to drive over to your parents house as you stand on the doorstep of Ji Eun’s house, bag of presents in one hand and a bottle of wine in the other. Your dreams are quickly quashed when Ji Eun yanks the door open. She teeters from side to side in her heels and there’s a drink in her hand. Starting early, you suppose. “Where are your brats?” Is the first thing you ask as you step inside. Someone has already taken the wine off your hands, but you want to give Hee Chul and Hee Yeon their gifts yourself.

“They’re upstairs,” she pauses to hiccup, “They don’t like being around drunk people.” There’s a chorus of laughs from behind her and you refrain from pointing out that you agree with the hybrids. Instead you mingle with the other guests, most of them you don’t know, but you force small talk for Ji Eun’s sake. This is more her party than it is for her hybrids and everyone knows it. After an hour of near insufferable conversations and a tequila shot you march upstairs to greet the hybrids. Checking Hee Yeon’s room, clearly marked by the fancifully stenciled characters painted on the door. They’re both inside, sitting on Hee Yeon’s bed. Said hybrid’s tail swishes in slight interest when you enter.

You’re not exactly sure what you picture Hee Chul to look like; maybe milk pale skin and close cropped hair, but not this. The hybrid seated at the foot of Hee Yeon’s bed is tall, has dark hair the nearly grazes his collarbones, and warm skin. He’s not as shockingly gorgeous as Hee Yeon was when you first met her, not something to shake a stick about, but there’s something in his sharp eyes that rival the sky with their shocking blue irises. His ears twitch when you enter, but he doesn’t seem otherwise bothered. Hee Yeon has the exact opposite reaction. It’s too late to stop her by the time she’s moved from her seated position on her bed to tackling your stomach in a hug. You can feel her purring as she rubs her face in your dress, probably trying to scent you.

“Get off.” You groan, patting between her ears to get her to look up. Her pink lips are set in a pout as you unwind her lithe arms from your body.

“I missed you, unnie!” There’s a small thud behind you as you walk over to greet Hee Chul, Hee Yeon stomped her foot at you.

“Hello, Hee Chul,” You dip your head to him in a proper greeting, “I’m–”

“I know who you are. Hee Yeon would not shut up about how good you are in bed.” You bristle at his straightforward statement, but can’t really blame him. If you had to listen to Hee Yeon talk about sex for more than five minutes you’d lose it. It’s a known fact since it’s happened before.

“Oh,” you awkwardly stumble over your words since you hadn’t planned out what to say besides an introduction, “well, here,” The bag crinkles as you drop it next to his knee, “I brought you two presents.” Hee Chul looks unimpressed, but digs in the bag to find his two presents anyway. You watch him open them to gauge his reaction. From the size of the first parcel you can tell it’s his toy. He rips at the points you taped down without actually trying to salvage the paper until the package the toy comes in slips out. The small box seems to shrink to the size of a pencil in his hands.

He looks to the toy, then up at you, and back down again. The look on his face isn’t perplexed, but he does seem to be thinking on something. After a moment he pushes the toy to the side and looks up at you.

“Noona, are you going to be in charge of me during my ruts?” Hee Chul inquires, completely serious. It’s a concept you hadn’t considered. You’d thought Ji Eun would be in charge of figuring out how to get him through his time of the month. You shrug.

“If Ji Eun-unnie says ‘yes’, then I can.” He nods and goes to open his next gift.

“You got me a collar.” He doesn’t say it in a tone that’s annoyed or unimpressed, it’s just a statement of fact. You almost want to reprimand him for sounding ungrateful, but then he’s struggling to open the clasp with his large hands. “A little help, noona?” You easily clasp the chain behind his neck. Thankfully, it fits without looking too loose or too tight. He tugs his phone out of his pocket and opens the camera. From the angle you’ve bent over to assist Hee Chul, you can see straight down your dress. It’s a good thing you decided to wear your cute underwear today. Hee Chul motions for you to move in closer so he can take a proper picture of the two of you. You rest an arm on his shoulder so you can hide your chest from the photo. If a picture of you flashing the camera were to be posted anywhere you’re sure there’d be some type of consequences down the line.

“Ah, noona, move your arm.” You can’t tell if he’s being serious or sarcastic, but it seems Hee Yeon agrees with him since she’s now standing next to you tugging at your arm and hissing. You let your arm drop with a groan. Hee Chul doesn’t take another picture. Instead he uses the camera to watch Hee Yeon attack your chest. She buries her nose in the valley between your breasts. You vaguely remember that cats use their paws to scent anywhere they want to lay claim over, since that’s where their scent glands are, but hybrids are different. You’d taken a hybrid anatomy class as a senior in high school, and if your memory serves; all hybrids have scent glands on their wrists and necks. You try to crane your neck to evaluate exactly what Hee Yeon is doing.

You can feel her body. The soft caress of her bangs against your collarbone, her forehead resting at the top of your sternum, her nose pressed between your breasts as she hums happily. She isn’t trying to scent you. Maybe you smell strange? She hasn’t seen you in months so that must surely be the reason. At least that’s what you thought until her hand is wedged between your legs. From the angle she’s positioned the flat of her wrist is pressed against your mound. You moan in pleasurable surprise as she moves her other hand to your chest. Her nails graze lightly against your heated skin as she tugs the collar of your shirt down far enough to expose the cups of your lacy bra.

You hear Hee Chul huff at Hee Yeon’s desperate movements before he heads towards the door. You watch him spare one last glance at the two of you before closing the door behind him. The feeling that fills your chest is an intoxicating mix of lust and fear. Now that you’re alone with her Hee Yeon won’t hesitate, or stall her movements.

“Hee Yeon, quit it!” You demand, harshly shoving her away. She squeals as the momentum lands her flat on her back. Her green eyes are bright with annoyance. She looks ravenous and apparently you’re going to be her meal. You jump to your feet and step away from the bed. The fear in your body seems to heighten the burning desire you feel. Yes, you’re worried Hee Yeon might harm you in her eagerness, but you want to welcome the pain. Said hybrid seems to notice the cogs turning in your head as she rises from the bed, stalking over to you.

She gives you a smirk that’s brimming with authority before tossing you back onto her bed with a forceful flick of her arm. You desperately scramble to sit up so you can at least pretend you don’t enjoy her newfound dominance. The new position only serves to aid Hee Yeon as she easily reached behind you to unzip your dress. It falls from your shoulders and pools around your hips. Hee Yeon doesn’t move it any further. Instead, her hands find their way to your chest to fondle your breasts. Her movements are somehow rough and loving as she shoves her hands beneath the cups to feel at your bare skin. She hisses when her palms flatten over your pebbled nipples. Hee Yeon decides to pause in her conquest to fully remove your bra, then immediately resumes her pawing with reckless abandon.

She tweaks and tugs at your sensitive buds until you’re letting out breathy moans at each movement. Her tongue joins the equation, flicking lightly over your erect nipples. You desperately grab one of her wrists and shove it beneath your dress. Your panties are completely soaked through by now. You wouldn’t be surprised to find a wet spot on the back of your dress if you were to stand. Hee Yeon apparently doesn’t want to let you do just that. She decides instead she’s going to push you on your back and duck under the hiked up skirt of your dress, a whimper leaving her lips as your heart scent envelopes her senses.

“Unnie,” The sound that leaves her mouth can just barely be classified as a word. It’s so gargled by the desire that seems to have overtaken her mind that you would’ve thought it was just a moan had you not looked down to see her hazy eyes on yours.

“Unnie, please, let me have you?” Her thumb rubs a tight circuit around your bundle of nerves as she asks. “Please, let me have all of you.” She presses harder to spur on your answer when you stall.

“Fine,” You concede. There’s no point in fighting Hee Yeon when she’s this far gone. Her tongue flicks across the puckered skin of the scar she left in a way that’s almost possessive before hooking her fingers into the waistband of your panties and yanking them down. As soon as you kick them off your ankle she dives face first between your legs, spreading them as she goes. The first touch of her wet, hot appendage against your throbbing pussy has you shouting and grabbing at her hair. She laps you up like your the tastiest cream in the world. Even as your legs shake around her head she continues. You have to physically yank her away for her to stop. Had you allowed her to continue she wouldn’t’ve stopped until she’d consumed every last drop of your arousal that seemed to flow in a never ending stream under her skillful tongue.

“More,” She whimpers, “I want more. I want _all_ of you.” She manages to unzip your dress and tug it off your body, then does the same with her own clothes. As she pounces on you the bed shakes and you hear something slide to the floor. Hee Yeon’s ears twitch towards the sound. You peek over the side of the bed to see her still-wrapped present laying on the carpet.

“You impatient brat,” You scold her. She whimpers, ears pressed flat to her skull. “You made me forget I got you a present, too.” Her tail swishes in interest and she abandons your naked form to scoop it up. She doesn’t open it as carefully as Hee Chul had, but you didn’t expect anything less from Hee Yeon, though her cropped nails made it a bit harder for her. Once she got the paper off she examines the toy, then drops it on your stomach. The cold plastic sends a shiver up your spine.

“What?” You ask, finally being able to sit up after your orgasm that melted all your bones. Here Yeon just pushes the casing farther up your chest. You roll your eyes at her.

“Hee Yeon, do you want me to open it?” You supply.

“Yes, please, unnie.” Her voice is full of excitement. You look for the arrows on the edge of the packaging and pray you won’t need scissors to open it. The plastic seems to be pliable enough and the little pink vibrator and matching collar tumble out and into your lap. Hee Yeon picks the vibrator up curiously and switches it on. A green light flashes at the base. She takes the collar, too, switching that on as well before handing it to you. She flips her thick black hair over one shoulder so you can properly put the collar on her. Once she hears the telltale click she purrs. The pink wand vibrates accordingly.

You wait for her to tire of testing it out so you can continue what she started. It takes a minute, but she finally turns her attention back to you. The mischievous glint in her green eyes has returned and you instinctively scoot away from her. Her hand shoots out to grab your ankle and holds fast. With her free hand she glides the vibrator into your slick center. She swirls it around without making a sound, but you moan at the intrusion. As she continues toying with you, the door opens. Hee Chul steps in. His eyes take in the scene before him and he immediately turns a soft shade of pink.

“Hee Chul-oppa, can you hold her down, please.” The first syllable that passes through her lips has an electric jolt running through your body. Your hands rush to grab at something, but they’re already being held by an increasingly red Husky hybrid. His blue eyes glow as they look over your body, but quickly look away as his blush intensifies. Hee Yeon giggles and another vibration rocks your body.

“I like this toy,” She smirks down at you. You watch her hand migrate across the tight expanse of her body. She plays with her perky nipples and rubs at her clit until moan after moan is slipping off her tongue. You thrash as her pleasure is amplified inside you. It’s only been a few minutes, but you can already feel your orgasm building up like a fire. Hee Yeon suddenly comes with a long scream and your back arches to a height that’s nearly painful as you reach your end as well. As soon as you fall back to the mattress, Hee Chul releases you and nearly swan dives across the room. He doesn’t move to turn around until you and Hee Yeon confirm that your dressed again. When he does you’re busy scolding Hee Yeon.

“You spoiled brat!” You shout, pinching her ear so she looks at you. “This was Hee Chul’s day! Not yours, his! You need to learn some restraint. You can’t just go around seducing people?”

“Noona, if it makes it better; I enjoyed this, too.”

Oh, dear lord, you have two sadist to deal with now. You’d hoped Ji Eun had picked a more reserved pup, but it looks like the third time will have to be the charm.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [Tumblr](thx-cum-again.tumblr.com) for more.


End file.
